Alcohol Tolerance
by yusuke13
Summary: Leila has been stressed these past few weeks. Can Akito be of help? And what of Klaus' missing vodka? Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or any of its characters._

**Alcohol Tolerance**

Leila can feel her head pounding. She knew ever since she was promoted as commander of Unit W-0 that her work schedule would be a lot more difficult. However, she did not expect it to be so draining. After most of her work was done, Leila immediately proceeded to her quarters.

After a quick shower to cool her down, Leila changed into her pink nightgown, her hair untied. She still has to update her journal but first, she was parched. Groggily, she headed to the refrigerator in her room.

Meanwhile somewhere in Castle Wolf, Klaus Warwick, Leila's aide-de-camp, rummaged through his pockets.

"Where did I put my blasted-" he mumbled to himself.

Klaus suddenly remembered. He put his flask in Leila's refrigerator to cool it a while ago when he gave the new mission reports. He asked his superior if he can cool his drink in her refrigerator and Leila agreed. It seems he forgot to take it back when he left.

"Ah...her quarters is too far...I'll just get it tomorrow." Klaus grumbled, walking off toward his room.

Back in Leila's room, Leila took out a metal flask and emptied its contents in a glass. Without even looking at it, she takes a sip and makes a face.

"What..." Leila muttered.

Klaus' vodka didn't taste that bad because of being chilled but Leila noticed the difference. Weirdly enough...

_Maybe I'm coming down with the flu. Water might help although it tastes bad._

With these thoughts, Leila gulped down the contents of her glass. After finishing it, she went to her desk to write her journal entry. She feels warm but it wasn't the kind of warm of fever. It was...nice. Her pounding headache didn't bother her any more. It was replaced by a buzz in her head that strangely felt good.

After a few minutes, there was knock on the door. Leila blankly looked at the closed door. For the second time, someone knocked on it. Leila stood up and absent-mindedly walked towards the door.

"Ah, Lieutenant Hyuga! What do you need from me?" Leila happily asked when she opened the door.

In front of her doorstep stood the stoic Akito Hyuga. He was holding some papers in his hand.

"Commander. I...brought the reports you forgot." Akito stated with a brief pause.

He had to pause as he finally took in all the details in front of him. As much as Akito is usually stone-faced, he can't help but stare at Leila.

Her face was flushed with her hair flowing freely and smelling like she just came out of the shower. But most attention-grabbing was her nightgown. The pink, flimsy material only provided a thin screen to what she wears underneath, which are also visible to Akito anyway.

Akito coughed and averted his eyes form Leila. Leila took the papers from Akito.

"Thank you Lieutenant Hyuga. You're very-" Leila began.

Akito wanted very much to get away from the awkward situation. However, when Leila stumbled as she began to turn around made him decide otherwise. He caught the falling Leila in his arms as if the action itself was automatic. Akito regretted the action however, as Leila's eyes stared at him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and he can feel the softness of her skin on him.

"Commander...are you drunk?" Akito asked at a loss for words.

Leila smelled of alcohol. In Akito's arms, Leila smiled contentedly.

"Lieutenant Hyuga...How long do you intend to hold me?" Leila asked.

Akito's eyes widened a bit and helped her stand up.

"I'm sorry Commander. Well then, I'll go ahead. Good night." Akito stated as he regained his composure.

Akito turned around and was about to walk away when he felt something soft on his arm. Leila had grabbed his arm and was pulling it.

"Lieutenant...can you stay with me for a while?" Leila asked.

Akito turned to face his superior.

_If someone else knocks at her door to find her in this state..._

Akito nodded. He certainly can't leave Leila like this. It surprised Akito to know that he cared but that really wasn't the most pressing issue now.

Leila led her into her room, pulling Akito by the arm.

"Everything has been stressful these past few weeks... I can't even sleep straight." Leila pouted as she settled down her bed.

Akito sat down on the edge of her bed and looked at Leila.

"What exactly have you been drinking, Commander?" Akito asked.

Leila tilted her head sideways, her face still flushed.

"Eh? What do you mean Lieutenant Hyuga? I only drank water a while ago." Leila replied, pointing at the empty glass on the table.

Akito stood up and took the glass. He brought it close to his face and caught the scent of vodka. He returned to Leila.

"Commander, you've mistake-" Akito began.

"Were you trying to get an indirect kiss from that? I never knew you were so forward Lieutenant Hyuga." Leila laughed.

Akito stared blankly at Leila. Why does he have to put up with a commander with low alcohol tolerance?

"I-" he began again.

"But you know...I'm kind of happy you want a kiss from me." Leila smiled, blushing.

_It's the alcohol that's talking_. Akito thought to calm himself.

Akito, still sitting on the edge of the bed, turned away from Leila and sighed. She is his commander, his superior. So why does he feel so...

Before Akito can say anything, Leila spoke.

"Why do you have to be so formal? We're outside our work so...call me Leila..._Akito_."

His name was spoken so sweetly and it caught his attention. He turned around to face her.

"...Le...Leila..." Akito mumbled.

Leila smiled happily and nodded.

"Akito...I haven't been able to sleep these past few days so...can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Leila asked, her eyes staring directly at his.

Akito nodded.

Leila smiled and took hold of his hand. She closed her eyes and after a few moments, was fast asleep.

Akito looked at her hand placed on his. It was soft and warm, melting away the painful memories of his battles and his past. Surprising even himself, Akito bent down and planted a soft kiss on the sleeping Leila's forehead. Akito almost died though when Leila spoke sleepily.

"...thank you...Akito..." said the dreaming Leila.

**Afterword:** Hello eveyone! Thank you for taking the time to read my first Akito x Leila fanfic. I had difficulty writing this one due to having only watched the anime once and it only has two episodes as of the moment. But even so, I hoped you liked it. I hope to improve on this pairing since I like them a lot (LOL bias). Hopefully, you'll take the time to post a review to let me know of your thoughts and suggestions. Again, thank you very much and keep supporting fanfiction! 'til next time. :)


End file.
